Under a Canopy of Stars
Yet another Glorybringer's dragonet fanfic^^ Prolouge Content Warning: Slightly graphic Three thousand years ago... ProphecyLight's POV ProphecyLight rushed down the hall of the Jade Mountain Castle. She came to a small room, only large enough to fit only one dragon with their wings spread. ”Dead end,” she thought, looking at the wall. The Queen wanted her, and she wanted her now. Jade Mountain was now part of the NightWing territory, after years of battle between the Sky, Sand and Night tribes, the NightWings had finally defeated the others in the battle for the area. That was 20 years ago that they had won, now the mountain was a reinforced stronghold/castle. Two points of the castle of tunnels and caves shot up into the sky, originaly enchanted by a SkyWing named Pyrite to look like a RainWing’s two fans that spat out black venom. Now the NightWings used them for lookout towers. As ProphecyLight turned on her heals she didn’t notice the young SkyWing assassin hiding in the dark shadowy crevice that led to the outside of the mountain. A silver disk sliced through the air, and wended its self into ProphecyLight’s neck. A thin trickle of blood began to trail down her black scales. '' ''The SkyWing assassin steped out of the crevice. "That prophecy wont be getting to the Queen today, in fact, I dont think it ever will," the SkyWing scawled to the dying NightWing. '' ''"NO!" ProphecyLight cried as the SkyWing steped forward. '' ''"Hmm... Maybe I’ll write my own prophecy..." the SkyWing continued. He bent down and pushed the disk further into ProphecyLight’s neck. She shreeked in pain as the disk cut through the muscles in her neck. The SkyWing suddenly pulled the disk out of Prophecylights neck, making her screem even louder. Blood began to gush out of the wound and a puddle quickly began to form. The SkyWing dipped his claws into the blood and began to write on the wall. 'Once every hundred years, all the moons are full. Once every hundred years, another animus is born. In this cave, one of them dies. In this cave, one of them stays. In this cave, one turns to dust. In this cave, one will rust ''' ''' Of those four animus, one is bad and three are good. Two of them are blood, two of them are kin. One of blood will find this message, but will never tell. One, a dragon, even with magic, will break this spell. ' A spell put on this dragon, the dragon this blood belongs to, a dragon of the past A spell put on all animus, to loose a piece of their soul every time a spell is cast. This dragon has scales as black as night, or so its said Though she is, of all, a young hybrid...' OrangeGrove's Hatching Glory's POV Glory sped across the sky, underneath the canopy, somewhere in the rain forest, hidden from those who didn't know it was, there was the Royal Hatchery of the Rain/NightWings. And inside that hatchery was an egg the colour of the three moons of Pyrrhia. Glory shot through the entrance and landed beside her egg. The guard outside was confused for a minute until she saw it was Glory. Deathbringer came in seconds after Glory and sat down next to her, he wrapped his wing around her and moved the silvery egg closer to them. ''Crack. ''A splinter appeared across the top of the egg. "It's happening" Glory whispered. “What should I name her?” “Parakeet?” “No, not NightWing-y enough.” “Hmm...” '''''Crack. Another splinter appeared along the egg. "What should I name her? What should I name-" CRACK! The egg shell splintered all across the floor and a tiny dragonet poked her head out of the pile of leaves she was rested in. "Awrk?" the little dragonet asked. "Shh, it's okay we're her," Glory whispered. "How about OrangeGrove?" Deathbringer asked. OrangeGrove. ”''It's perfect.”'' "It's perfect" Glory whispered. Glory picked up the little dragonet. "Deathbringer, do you know why her egg was silver instead of black, the colour it was yesterday?" Glory asked. "Well... dragonets, NightWing dragonets, before they hatch, if they hatch under a full moon or moons their egg will turn silver and they get powers.” “Whether or not OrangeGrove has powers... I'm not sure," he finished. "So my little baby might have NightWing powers?” “Huh," Glory said. She looked down at the little dragonet. Her scales where the same black colour as her father's, but she had little pink swirls across her scales. She had the shape of a RainWing but the colouring of a NightWing. ”Will the other dragonets accept her?” “''Well they better!” “Or I'll kick them out of RainWing territory,”'' Glory thought sternly. Suddenly OrangeGrove lifted her little wings and spread them out. Glory and Deathbringer gasped in unison. She had white membrane on her wings but there were little black specks across it, like someone put the night sky in negative. “She's beautiful, she's perfect the way she is and she's my daughter, the heir to the Rain/Night throne.” ''Glory tucked OrangeGrove into the curve of her stomach and folded her wing over OrangeGrove. Deathbringer curled up next to Glory as she drifted off to sleep. Glory awoke to see OrangeGrove crawling around the hatchery. Her swirls were still the same light pink colour as the night before. But that was normal, rainwing dragonets couldn't change the colour of their scales until they were 8 months old and only exactly at midnight. OrangeGrove opened her tiny mouth and yawned. She had two long fangs like glory's at the front of her mouth. All her other teeth were little white points. When rainwing dragonets reached one year old they got their venom. Glory picked up OrangeGrove and flew out of the hatchery. "Awrk" OrangeGrove said as she gazed out over the RainWing village. "That's your village" Glory said pointing over at the village. "Rawk" OrangeGrove said nodding her little head. ''One Year Later... Glory and OrangeGrove flew to the Jade Mountain Academy together. She was going to show Sunny, Fatespeaker, Clay, and Tsunami OrangeGrove. “I wish there was a way to give Starflight back his sight”. OrangeGrove tilted her head to the side "Hang on mum, I'll be their soon," she said. "Okay sweet." Glory watched OrangeGrove twisted into a dive and pick up a stone. She flew back to Glory. "Okay let's go," she said as they flew on Glory thought she heard OrangeGrove whispering. But whenever she turned around OrangeGrove was looking straight ahead towards the mountain. As they landed, Glory watched OrangeGrove place the stone in a small pouch, tie the pouch shut and tie a string to it. Glory shrugged and walked inside. "So everyone I'd like you to meet OrangeGrove. OrangeGrove these are Sunny, Starflight, Fatespeeker, Clay and Tsunami," Glory said introducing everyone. "Hello everyone" OrangeGrove said. "Hi OrangeGrove" they all said in unison. She walked over to Starflight and handed him the pouch. Glory saw her whisper something to him and step back, Starflight nodded and placed the rope around his neck then said, "yes I can" glory didn't now what he was talking about, but as he turned around and walked away Glory thought he was walking more confidently. She wondered if maybe...? The Moonstone Winglet OrangeGrove's POV As OrangeGrove stood in the shadows of the rainforest, just outside of Jade Mountain, she watched and listened to the dragons who arrived. A skittish seawing landed next to his brother and sister. “W''hat if someone attacks me?” “Or what about Seagull, OR AUKLET!!??” “They betta not touch Auklet!” “Or I'll... I'll...” she couldn't stand listening to the little seawing named Reef. He was the last egg to ever hatch from Queen Coral. Well the last male anyway. His brother Seagull though, was a lot more confident. ''“Mother told me to protect Auklet, I'll protect her as well as Reef.” “Poor Reef, so insecure, he looks so nervous...” He sounded like a good older brother though. OrangeGrove was Glory's only child, and she liked it that way. Her mother still didn't know that she was a mind reader, but she also didn't know she was an animus. “Your an ANIMUS!! someone thought-spoke. OrangeGrove jumped as she saw a NightWing dragonet appeared, but she calmed down as she realised he was playing a game and his friend and was pretending to enchant a rock. “Phew.“ ''OrangeGrove thought. OrangeGrove skimmed through the minds of all the dragons at the school until she found Starflight. Starflight, the only dragon that knew she was an animus. How? The first time she met him he was blind. Her mother constantly worried about it to, so she enchanted a rock to give the wearer sight and then she gave it to Starflight. OrangeGrove drew in a breath and steped out of the shadow she was standing in. The skittish SeaWing jumped as she seamed to materialize from know where. "Sorry," she said as she walked up to him. "Nightwings can blend into dark shadows," she continued. "No, no, it's OK, I saw you with my night vision, you where just standing so still that you scared me when you moved,” he answered. She couldn't just say 'sorry Reef, I didn't mean to scare you' because he'd be like 'how the heck did you know my name.' And she'd probably never be able to make friends. "Whats your name." Reef asked, distracting her from her train of thought. "My name?" She asked. "Yeah," he replied slowly. "Oh. My names OrangeGrove..." This was the perfect chance for her to ask his name, even though she already knew it. "...What's yours?" She finished. "My names Reef," he said smiling. "Let's go in," he added "HELLLOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Boomed a voice from inside. OrangeGrove immediately recognized Fatespeaker standing at the cave entrance, a little NightWing dragonet stood next to her, beaming. "Fatespeaker!" OrangeGrove cried as she ran up to her and wraped her wings around her. "Hello Littlebird." OrangeGrove said to the little dragonet. Littlebird had a purple tinge to her scales, like her mother, and has silver scales like pearl bracelets around each of her ankles. The little dragonet was a future seer with enhanced abilities because she hatched under two full moons. "Grove, you will be in the Moonstone winglet, named after Moonwatcher, here's your scroll of your winglet members, as well as all the other winglet members, and here's your school map, though you dont need it," Fatespeaker added with a wink. "And good luck." "Now who's this," Fatespeaker turned to Reef. "I'm Prince Reef of the SeaWings" he said puffing out his chest, although he looked like any thing but a prince. "Oooooooooohhhhhhh!" Fatespeaker boomed. "Guess what," she asked. "Umm... what?" Reef tilted his head. "Your in the same winglet as Grove!" Fatespeaker said beaming. "Who's Grove?" He asked "Me," said OrangeGrove "That's my nick-name," she added smiling. "So, who's in our winglet?" Reef asked. "Uuuuhhh...” These are all the winglets: Moonstone Winglet SkyWing: Pacer MudWing: Pond RainWing: Creative NightWing: OrangeGrove IceWing: Igloo SandWing: Scorpion SeaWing: Reef ---- ---- Quartz Winglet SkyWing: Falcon MudWing: Catfish RainWing: Monkey NightWing: Littlebird IceWing: Snowstorm SandWing: Brightsting SeaWing: Seagull ---- ---- Tourmaline Winglet SkyWing: Heat MudWing: Amber RainWing: Beautiful NightWing: Thoughtwatcher IceWing: Walrus SandWing: Wildcat SeaWing: Auklet ---- ---- Sunstone Winglet SkyWing: Fire MudWing: Stalk RainWing: Paridise NightWing: Skyguard IceWing: Polarbear SandWing: Fieldmouse SeaWing: Whale ---- ---- Calcite Winglet SkyWing: Hawk MudWing: Ibis RainWing: Leapod NightWing: Quicknight IceWing: Penguin SandWing: Opal SeaWing: Seahorse ”Those are all the winglets," Grove finally finished, breathless. "Wow thats like..." Reef counted all the names on his claws and finaly said "...like 35 dragons.” “That’s a lot of dragons" "Wow, I don't like that many dragons.” “It makes my head hurt." Grove slammed her mouth shut as she relived what she had said. “''what could she mean?” she heard Reef think''. '' “''I hope he doesnt figure it out, though I should probably tell him if he’s going to be my friend''.” Grove thought. "Let's go to the Main hall" Reef said "That sounds like a good idea" Grove replied. "ALRIGHT I WANT EVERYONE TO ARRANGE THEMSELVES INTO THEIR WINGLETS, I'LL GIVE YOU TEN MINUTES!!!" Tsunami's voice boomed across all the gathered dragons. Everyone started shouting out what winglet they were in and dragons started to arrange themselves into groups. Grove stopped and listened. "Tourmaline, Tourmaline, Tourmaline..." a dragon thought. "Calcite..." "Sunstone.." "Quartz." "Uuuhh there was one," a SandWing thinking loud and clear as if calling through her mind to the NightWings with mind reading powers 'MOONSTONE WINGLET'. "There we go," Grove thought as she spotted the SandWing. "MOONSTONE WINGLET!!" Grove roared as the SandWing passed, making Reef and the SandWing jump. "Are you in the moonstone winglet?" the SandWing, named Scorpion, asked. "How'd you guess?" Grove said smiling. "My name's OrangeGrove by the way, I'm guessing your... Scorpion?" she didnt have to ask... or look at the winglet scroll, she heard it in Scorpion's head. "Yeah!" replied Scorpion. "Oh and this is Reef," Grove said guesturing to him. "Now, to find the other four." That was harder that Grove thought, the SkyWing, Pacer, wore skyfire, which prevented mind reading if you wore it. But they all eventually found each other, just as Tsunami called time up. Scorpion, Creative and Grove were the three girls in the winglet, Pacer, Pond, Igloo and Reef were the four boys. some winglets had more boys then girls and some had more girls that boys. "Hello stranger," someone said, walking up behind Grove. "Moon!" Grove cried, it was hard to keep Moon from knowing about her mind reading, because Moon was a mind reader. Though she did talk to Moon when they were asleep, Moon never knew it was Grove but Grove wanted to tell Moon... one day. "I'll be telling you who your claw mates are," Moon said. "There'll be two of you in two caves and three in another and your claw mates are perminent." "got it?" "No changing." "Good?" Moon asked "Yes Moon" they all replied. "Scorpion, Pacer, Creative you'll be in this cave" Moon handed Pacer the scroll and they all walked off down the hall. "Igloo, Pond you'll be in another, Grove and Reef heres your scroll and there you go." They set off down the hall. Their cave was the last one on the left. Grove walked in with Reef on her tail. there was a small dip in the stone floor filled with water, presumably for Reef, and a hamock like the ones in the rainforest for Grove. Little candles where alight all aroung the room, giving it an orange glow. scroll racks hung on each side of the wall filled with scrolls. small plants grew from little crevices in the wall. the small room was beautifull. it looked like the rainforest was places underwater with a bubble surrounding it. "It's so... beautiful." Just like you... A Strange World Reef's POV The look Grove gave him was as him she could read his mind. He caught himself thinking and it looked like she saw inside his head. "Umm... are you ok?" he asked her. "Uhhh... there's somthing... I need... to tell you?" she said. "Oh, okay" he replied. "Please don't, like, hate me forever, or anything..." "Why would I hate you forever?" “''cuz' that would be VERY absurd...”'' "Umm well... I can kinda, you know..." she took a deep breath in. Reef flashed 'hurry up then' subconsciously on his glowing stripes. It made his green scales shine. "A, um... mind reader?" she finished. His jaw dropped. What had she heard, that was probably why she gave him that wierd look earlier. “O''h no!'' "Please don't hate me. I.. I... is there someone..." she broke down in tears and flopped onto the floor. "Oh.. its okay Grove" he said as he placed his wing around her. He held her tight and rocked her untill she calmed down. "I'm... I'm sorry" she stammered. "Shhh, its okay." "There's somthing else to" she said looking up at him. "It’s okay, you can tell me" "I'm... I'm an, an animus" she said as more tears welled up into her eyes. "It’s okay, I don't care what you are, okay?” “You’re still you and I don't care.” “Okay?" he told her sternly. "Okay" she sighed. her body stopped shaking and she sank into him. "So... have you ever...?" he started to ask. "Enchanted something?" she finished. "Yeah, I enchanted a rock to give the wearer sight.” “You know that pouch around Starflight’s neck?" she said as she sat up. "Yeah" he replied. "It has that stone in it, so he can see now, but know one knows." she said. "Who knows about your powers?" he asked "Starflight only knows that I'm an animus.” “You’re the only one that knows that I'm an animus and a mind reader." “''oh...”'' a loud bell sounded through the halls. "Class time" he said. Three days later... As they walked down the halls, Grove told Reef how she would tell the others. She could talk to Moon telepathically, and tell her that way and because Moon was their teacher today, Grove could tell their whole winglet, as well as Moon, at the same time. Reef watched Grove as she talked to Moon through her mind, he swore he could hear Moon gasp when Grove was 'talking' to her. When they got to the classroom Moon stared, open mouthed, at Grove. "How long did you know, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Moon screamed. "Umm... I don't really know." Grove replied. "Who didn't tell who what??" Pond asked. it had been three days since they arrived at school and the winglet, except Igloo, had become really close friends. Grove walked up to the front of the room with Reef on her heals. she took a deep breath in. "I have something to tell you all" she looked at Moon and she egged her on. "I'm... I'm a mind reader and an animus" Grove blurted out. Reef looked at Grove. “''She must be getting bombarded with cursing thoughts, especially with the look that was on Igloo and Pacer's faces''.” "YOUR A WHAT!?!?" Pacer roared. "uUmm..." Pond started to say to Pacer, but Pacer ignored him. "I've had to live here for three days with mind readers!" "Its a well known fact that nightwing dragonets hatched under the moons light get powers, and that any with a teardrop next to their eyes can read minds!" Grove screemed back. "How was I suppose to know your a mind reader!? Your part rainwing for moons sake!!" he yelled back at her. Reef hadn't even realized that Grove had the shape of a rainwing. A wave of light green rippled across swirles all along Groves body. "how... how did you know that, I've never told anyone here that." Grove's voice lowered as a wave of dark red spread across her spirals. Creative was turning a deep shade of bluey-green at the back of the room. that little rainwing hated fights. the skywing had rings of smoke curling up and around his horns. the other dragons in the room stared at Grove as Pacer said this. "Ih, come on.” “Everyone knew Queen Glory had a dragonet here, its obvious that its you," Pacer yelled. "I mean look at you.” ”You have the shape of a rainwing and the color of a nightwing, how hasn't anyone thought that was suspicious?" he continued. Reef did realise that, but only because Pacer brought it up. Reef twined his tail with Groves. "who cares if she's a mind reader, you have skyfire for moons sake!" Reef yelled. Pacer opened his mouth and then closed it again, several times. "well, in my tribe, dragons like her are killed as soon as we find out they had animus magic." "PACER!" Moon roared "You are excused from class," Moon hissed to him. "But" "No buts!" Moon interrupted him. "You are excused," Moon growled. The SkyWing stalked out of the room, fuming. "The rest of you," Moon turned back to the class. "Just so you are aware there are two other NightWings at this school who can read minds.” “If you dont feel safe about that, you can go to the main office and ask for a peice of skyfire.” “At the end of the year the skyfire must be returned to the main office.” “The NightWings are Quicknight and Thoughtwatcher." Moon finished. “You are all excused, I need to take Pacer to the office." Moon turned to Reef and Grove. "I need you two to come with me" she said to them. "the Founders of this school need to know about you Grove...” “If thats okay with you?" "It’s okay" Grove replied. As they walked down the hall Reef wrapped his wing around Grove. “Everythings going to be okay.” he thought to her. "But what if its not?" she wispered as she looked up at him. “Well at least we'll be together,” ''he finally replied. They turned the corner into the Main Office. Starflight was the only one in there, he was reading a scroll, but he quickly rolled it up as ther walked in. "Starflight they know about my magic" Grove said to him. "Oh... so I can take the bandige off now?" he asked. "Yes, you can," Reef watched as the old librarian removed the bandage from around his eyes. When Starflight looked at them, piercing Purple eyes met Reef’s. "Starflight?" a dragon asked from behind them, disbelief in their voice. "you... you can see?" Reef turned around to see Fatespeaker standing at the entrance. "Fatespeaker" Starflight cried. He flew over the desk and wrapped his wings aroung her. "I had almost forgotten how beautiful you were" he sighed to her. "How, how can you see?"she asked, still half in disbelief. "You remember the first day we met Grove?" he asked. "how she gave me that pouch-" he reached down and picked up the pouch from aroung his neck "-this pouch, she enchanted the stone inside it to give me back my sight, but know one could know she was an animus, not then anyway." "Wait... Grove your an animus?" Fatespeeker asked. "Does your mother know?" The Blood Prophecy OrangeGrove couldn't sleep. She just couldn't. Something was bugging her, she didn't know what, but it was. It wasn't a sound, or a thought, of a vision. She quietly stepped around Reef, as to not wake him. Her body lead her deep into the mountain, and some small part of her whispered for her to be quiet. Her swirls automatically went black, and she disappeared into the shadows. Her night vision kicking in as she moved deeper into the mountain. The further she went, the colder is got. She didn't know why she was going this way, it was like some unknown force was leading her here-now, not leading-dragging, pushing her down here. Something in the dark was calling to her. The mountain was silent. Still. Like the night swallowed the sound, muting the world for just a few moments of time. Grove tucked her wing closer to her body. There was a whisper in the dark, like the sound of talons on rock, it sounded so close. But so far away. Like a nearing future, or a distant past. Grove whirled around. But no-one was there. So she kept walking. It was getting to dark, even for her night vision, so she pulled a candle out of her pouch around her neck and breathed a plume of fire into it. “''Dead end.” She turned around, but as she did so, something caught her eye. She knew very well it was where Stonemover used to rest, before Sunny and Clay took him out to see the sun one more time. The day before he turned completely to stone. A small silver disk rested on the ground, apparently what had caught her eye. And only a scavengers length away, there was a pretty gold earring with little green gem hanging off it. As she moved over to inspect it, she stopped dead. There was something drawn on the wall. No, it wasn't drawn, it was written. The blood drained out of OrangeGroves face. It was a letter, a letter written in blood... 'Once every hundred years, all the moons are full. Once every hundred years, another animus is born. In this cave, one of them dies. In this cave, one of them stays. In this cave, one turns to dust. In this cave, one will rust ' ' ''' '''Of those four animus, one is bad and three are good. Two of them are blood, two of them are kin. One of blood will find this message, but will never tell One, a dragon, even with magic, will break this spell ' ' A spell put on this dragon, the dragon this blood belongs to, a dragon of the past A spell put on all animus, to loose a piece of their soul every time a spell is cast. This dragon has scales as black as night, or so its said Though she is, of all, a young hybrid...' A letter written in blood, the sender, unknown. The recipient, and final reader, Her. THE END Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (KittenQueen15)